


Toy Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: When Luffy eats the Toy Toy fruit at a young age, it stops his aging, but it gives him unique abilities. Join Luffy as he builds his crew. A/B/O verse
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Tiny Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic is based off a premise, theme, what have you about a character who appears young but their biological age is higher than it appears. Within the universe Sugar for example is older than she appears. Outside of one piece, there's characters like Conan, Babydoll, etc. 
> 
> This is based on the reverse of Progeria, I've heard it called the Highlander disease, among other things. While this is very very VERY rare, it exists similar to the two dicks thing. I tackle rare and strange things. This idea has been tackled in countless shows,
> 
> If this is not your thing, fine to each their own. I'm simply experimenting in various themes and ideas.

Toy Luffy  
When Luffy eats the Toy Toy fruit at a young age, it stops his aging, but it gives him unique abilities. Join Luffy as he builds his crew. A/B/O verse  
Chap 1 Tiny Alpha  
On a little ship in the East Blue, two males were currently sailing around. “Ahh fuck!” a green haired male was on his knees, a large vibe buzzing away inside his ass. This male was a beta, and he was producing slick. The clear fluid spilled out around the toy, it ran down his taint and his big balls. His long 7 inch cock was throbbing a vibrating cock ring binding the base of his rod. “Please…Captain…” he moaned and panted.  
The vibrations increased making the male arch his back. This male was Roronoa Zoro, swordsman under the practice of the Three Sword Style, former bounty hunter, beta male and current pirate.  
His new captain and alpha held the remote. “Do you give up?” Zoro whimpered.  
“Nooooo,” he whined. The captain chuckled.  
“So stubborn, but you are the man who stayed 3 weeks tied to a post. You are so strong Zoro.” the swordsman blushed. “I’d expect nothing less, of the man who will be the world’s greatest swordsman.” His face burned.  
It was his dream, his goal, something he’d been training for since he was a kid. No one believed that a beta like him could reach his goal. His fellow classmates at the dojo believed he’d end up as some alpha’s cock sleeve.  
“Let’s continue,” he wagged his finger, and Zoro moaned as the toy thrust in and out of his ass. Each thrust striking his sweet spot, the thrusting vibrations made his hole twitch and pulse around the toy.  
He moved forward and began to lick his taint, lapping up his slick. His captain was not the alpha he was expecting he’d get, in a lot of ways.  
-x-  
To be honest, when they met he thought the boy was just some dumb kid playing pirate. For good reason, his captain had a kid’s body!  
There he was tied to a post, hadn’t eaten in days when a kid wearing a straw hat showed up. He claimed to be a pirate and Zoro had laughed. He didn’t want to be a pirate, but Luffy was determined to have him.  
This kid, punched the guy who locked him up, all because he was planning to execute him for fun. He came back and tried to free him, and ended up retrieving his swords for him. He told Zoro he was a good guy so he was going to have him join his crew. Zoro had never met someone as stubborn as he was.  
His captain Monkey D. Luffy, when he was a kid, he had eaten the Toy Toy fruit. A rather crazy fruit, that stopped Luffy from aging at least in appearance. When he came of age, his second sex awakened and puberty was very kind of him in one area.  
Thanks to his fruit he could mask his size, but when he removed the seal he let it all out. Not to mention despite his 9 year old body he can still kick ass. He took on a whole group of marines for Zoro. He was deceptively strong, plus his devil fruit was interesting.  
Not only could he turn anything he touched into a toy, he could bring motion to the motionless. He could also create toys from his body, such as the vibe Zoro currently had in his ass and the cock ring binding his cock. One last trick is he could make weapons out of toys.  
Zoro faced a barrage of bullets, and Luffy had smacked them away with a yo-yo. Luffy had his own dream, of becoming the King of the Pirates. Zoro thought he was crazy, but some part of him believed it and was inspired by it.  
The King of the Pirates would need the world’s greatest swordsman after all. Zoro joined his crew, but had no idea what he had gotten himself into.  
Their ship was a living toy. It was one of Luffy’s favorites, he was able to make it grow huge, and it could sail on it’s own.  
It seemed his captain liked to play games. In just a few days, Zoro’s balls had been drained. His captain was amazing and rather imaginative.  
-x-  
Today was no different. Hours, several hours with a vibrating toy deep in his ass, a cock ring binding his cock. Luffy said he wanted to play with him, but he had no idea this is what he meant. Still with every minute that passed by Zoro couldn’t help but feel excited.  
“Ohh Zoro’s hole is twitching like crazy, you really like being stuffed.” he traced a finger around his entrance, Zoro groaned.  
The toy worked in and out, nudging his sweet spot. “Luffy!” he moaned. Luffy moved down, licking his slick off his taint and balls. The juices fueling his alpha instincts.  
“Had enough?” Zoro nodded. “Want to cum from the toy?”  
“No! Your cock!” he shook his ass. Luffy smiled and snapped his fingers, the toy vanished. “Noooo!” his hole was left gaping. “The ring take it off!”  
“Just a bit more.” Luffy removed the seal over his crotch, in it’s sealed state it was 4 inches, now he was rocking 12 inches. Luffy grinned, hotdogging Zoro’s ass. He lined his cock with his beta’s gaping hole. “Here we go!”  
“Ahhhhh!” Zoro’s eyes rolled up, hearts in his eyes. He took all 12 inches, the friction made the swordsman moan. “So good!”  
“Shihihihi Zoro is so tight,” small hands groped Zoro’s toned butt cheeks. Luffy began to move, pulling out completely till the head left his hole, only to thrust in all the way to the hilt.  
“Fuck!” Zoro drooled. They have had sex a few times since Luffy rescued him from the marine base. ‘So good, so good!’ Every time was hot, Luffy was a toy master, and was great with after care. No matter how far he pushed Zoro’s limits he was there taking care of him. Praise and a gentle hand, and that dazzling smile, Zoro’s heart fluttered every time. “Zoro is such a good boy! So strong, so amazing, such a proud beta.” he had said.  
Did they rush into sex? Zoro had questioned that, but he had gone into heat shortly after his rescue. Luffy satisfied him the first day with toys. He tested the swordsman’s limits three vibes in his ass. Zoro could take em all. “Well done Zoro, your sheath so strong, the perfect sheath for a great swordsman.” he had said.  
It was Zoro who had begged Luffy to fuck him on the second day. He had spread his cheeks, his hole leaking slick and throbbing like crazy. Luffy was hesitant, but Zoro begged him, toys weren’t enough, he needed to feel another man’s seed. Zoro was a virgin when he met Luffy, he always trained through his heats so having an alpha who he respected so near he couldn’t hold back.  
Zoro had met other alphas and seen how they treated their betas and omegas, but Luffy wasn’t like other alphas. Then again he’d met many pirates and Luffy wasn’t like them either.  
His heat ended two days ago, but Zoro was enjoying spending time with his captain. Impressed by the stamina, and the care his captain showed him.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when Luffy suddenly brushed his prostate. “Captain there!” Luffy nodded and began pounding his first mate’s sweet spot. “Oh please captain, the ring let me cum!” Zoro’s dick was bouncing and bobbing with Luffy’s thrusts.  
His knot swelled at the base of his penis, and Zoro’s hole was slapped by the knot with each thrust.  
“Of course,” Luffy snapped his fingers, the ring vanished right when Luffy hit his prostate.  
“Cumming!” he moaned, his hole tightening around Luffy’s rod. His balls lurched and he expelled his semen all over the deck.  
Luffy groaned, and he gave one final thrust and buried his knot into Zoro’s ass. The swordsman gasped, getting hit with another orgasm, just as Luffy reached his own climax, pouring his seed deep into Zoro’s body.  
The boy drooled as his orgasm lasted awhile. His knot kept Zoro plugged up and full. “Captain so good!” he rubbed his swollen belly.  
“Zoro so tight.” he pants. It would be hours before his knot relaxed. So the two relaxed, basking in the afterglow of sex. “RowRow, do you see any islands?” RowRow was his toy ship. It had a black dog head, and a straw hat like his, it had two cannons. (It was the size of the Merry Go!) Luffy had a limit how big he could make a toy, one’s he created himself were more restricted, but this ship was a gift he got from his big brother.  
“Nothing yet master.” the ship spoke. Any toy brought to life by Luffy sees him as their master. The back of the ship had a dog tail, and it wagged excitedly.  
“Keep us moving, let us know when you see anything.” he rubbed Zoro’s back, waiting to ease out of him. When his knot finally relaxed he pulled out. Using his seal, his cock shrank back down to 4 inches. Before his cum could leak out, Luffy conjured a butt plug and stuffed Zoro’s ass.  
The swordsman rolled over, and Luffy crawled up his body. “Feel okay?” he asks, and kisses Zoro’s cheek. The swordsman grinned.  
“Aye captain,” he wraps his arms around his tiny captain. Kisses were shared, as Zoro took a well deserved nap. Luffy joined him, using his big muscled body as a bed. Zoro had such a great scent when he trained and after sex, Luffy loved it.  
RowRow was capable of self defense, so they didn’t need to worry about sea kings or other pirates. Their ship sailed, and slowly came across some pirates that got tricked by a thief.  
To be continued  
Chap 2 Preview  
Some stowaways learn the hard way that taking Luffy hostage isn’t an easy thing. They head toward a village occupied by the pirate known as Buggy the Clown aka Buggy the Immortal.  
“Why the hell are you guys naked!?”  
End preview


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2  
As Luffy used his naked swordsman for a bed, he talked about his past. How he met a man named Shanks and his crew and how he came across his straw hat. Zoro listened to his captain. He had been curious about the kid’s straw hat.  
-x-  
The crew was celebrating Luffy’s act of bravery. The boy took a knife and stabbed his cheek. The crew cheered. “To Luffy!” they raised their glasses, and drank whole heartily.  
“So does this mean I can join your crew now?” he asked the man sitting next to him. Shanks laughed.  
“A kid like you, join my crew?” he started laughing.  
“I’m not a kid!” Shanks offered him some juice, and Luffy took it, falling for his trick. “You tricked me!” he snapped.  
The crew laughed. “You might be a good swimmer Luffy, but you are just a kid, you’d never make it as a pirate.”  
“I don’t care, I’ll prove you wrong, when I grow up I’ll become a great pirate you’ll see and I’ll be stronger than even you.” he declared. Shanks simply laughed. “I might be little but I’m strong!”  
“Yeah, yeah,” Makino was serving drinks. Shanks thanked her, and she got Luffy a plate of food. Luffy was eating as a bunch of bandits came in. They wanted booze, mocking the pirates as they went up to the counter.  
“Sorry we are fresh out.” Makino says.  
“Then what are these fools drinking water?” Their leader snapped. Shanks offered him a bottle but the bandit smashed it over him. “You think one little bottle will satisfy me. You pirates are as dumb as rumors say.” Shanks ignored the insult and helped clean up the mess.  
Luffy was seething in anger. He finished his food, just as the bandits left. The crew wasn’t mad they simply laughed. “What are you guys laughing about!?” he snapped. “They mocked you and you just laughed it off, why didn’t you fight them.”  
“Luffy, some fights just aren’t worth fighting. You’ll figure it out when you are older.” Luffy pouted and sat down wanting something to eat. He saw a chest with a fruit inside it, and without thinking he ate the fruit.  
His body was forever changed. The crew realized too late what he had done. They explained to him that he wouldn’t age, he could grow older but his body would forever be trapped as a child. Not only that he lost his ability to swim.  
They told him this fruit was dangerous, but in the right hands it could be a powerful weapon. Not only could he turn things into toys, but he could also create toys from his body. How far Luffy took this fruit would be up to him.  
The next day, the bandits returned and were drinking and mocking Shanks and his crew, saying they weren’t pirates more like janitors. Luffy stood up to them with not very good results.  
He didn’t have control of his devil fruit power. The most he was able to do was turn the rope binding him into a jump rope, it made him no less tied up.  
“What’s the matter Luffy, I thought you said you were tough?” the boy had the bandit’s boot on his face.  
“Shanks…” the man smirked. The bandits tried to threaten Shanks pulling a weapon on him. As Shanks put it, don’t draw your weapon unless you are willing to bet your life.  
“You The bandits charged in, and they were all taken out by Benn. Luffy’s eyes widened at their strength, while the bandit trembled in terror.  
“You bastards,” he tossed a smoke bomb, he took Luffy and ran off.  
“Ahhhhh, he took Luffy what are we gonna do!” Benn smirked, his captain really did care about Luffy.  
The bandit had taken Luffy to sea. “Stupid pirates, I’ll get them after I sell this little freak.” He wouldn’t get a chance as a sea king swallows him in one bite. The ship got destroyed and Luffy fell to the sea.  
He gurgled and thrashed, might as well as have a neon sign that says eat me. The sea king rushed forward wanting to swallow him up in one bite. Before he could be swallowed he was saved by Shanks.  
The man saved him, at the cost of his arm. “Get lost!” he glared, and the beast fled for it’s life. Luffy cried into his chest. “Hey don’t cry, I thought you said you weren’t a kid.”  
“But…sob…Shanks…you’re arm!” he cried.  
Shanks smiled. “It’s just an arm.” he ruffled the boy’s wet hair. “Your life is more important.” Luffy swore he’d get stronger, and he’d become a great pirate.  
The night before Shanks and his crew left, Luffy met Shanks when the rest of his crew was asleep. “I was thinking about your fruit Luffy, you should be able to create toys. I was hoping you can make a special toy for me.”  
“Shanks plays with toys?” he blinked. The red head blushed.  
“These are special adult toys.” he says, and shows Luffy a book. “Can you make something like his for me?”  
Luffy stared at it. “I will try,” he conjured his power and poof. He created a fleshlight. “I did it!”  
“You sure did Luffy,” Shanks got naked, and Luffy stared in awe at the captain’s body. The red haired captain was fit, broad shoulders, a strong arm, nice pecs and rock hard abs. He had a treasure path of red pubes going up to his navel. His cock was 10 inches long, and he had big balls to match.  
Shanks was rock hard, he brought the fleshlight to his cock and thrust in. “Ohh!” he worked the fleshlight back and forth over his cock. His one arm moved it back and forth. “Luffy…thank you!” he moaned rocking his hips.  
“Does it feel good?” he asked watching the erotic show.  
“So good,” he moaned. His pre poured into the toy and spread over his penis. “You did a great job Luffy, ohhh so good!” he wasn’t kidding, not the first time Shanks used toys, but this was the best damn fleshlight he had.  
He worked the toy back and forth over his penis. With a groan he arches off the bed and cums into the toy. Even after the powerful orgasm, he was still hard and he filled the toy with quite a bit. “Luffy do you think you can help me?”  
“Sure, what do you need?” the red haired man panted, and he moves spreading his legs wide.  
“You see Luffy, I’m actually a omega.” Luffy’s eyes widened as he saw slick leaking out of Shanks’ hole.  
“But you are so strong!” Shanks chuckled. It was a common misinterpretation that betas and omegas were weaker.  
“Your sub sex doesn’t define your strength Luffy. We all have needs, there are betas with alpha tendencies and alphas with beta tendencies, even omegas can feel the urge to dominate sometimes, even if it’s power bottoming. My crew tries to help me during my heats but outside of that I tend to satisfy my own urges.” he releases the toy and spread his cheeks. “I usually use a dildo or vibe for my ass, but now I only have one hand.”  
“I can help!” Shanks smiled, and showed him how a vibe works and looks like. With this knowledge Luffy was able to create a rather large vibe.  
“Whoo,” Shanks whistled. He had made quite a large vibe. “It’s perfect!” He brought it to his lips and began to lap at it. He got it nice and wet with his saliva, Luffy watched the scene in fascination. “Here Luffy, push it in me!”  
“Okay!” he says excitedly. He brought the wet toy to the man’s wet hole, nudging it inside. Shanks arched his back moaning.  
“Yes!” his toes curled. “More!” his body trembled. Luffy pushed it in deeper, once it was halfway inside he turned it on making it buzz. “YES!” Shanks arched off the bed.  
Luffy was mesmerized, the man’s hole was throbbing around the toy. He pushed it in deeper, making slick spill out around it. Shanks grabbed the fleshlight and began pumping himself anew. ‘So good, so good Luffy!’ he moaned.  
“Shanks,” he’d never seen the man like this. Shanks always had this air of power around him, even now in the throws of pleasure, but it was different. His fit form shuddered and bucked, toes curling and legs flexing.  
The vibrations were doing wonders for his manhole. The toy pushed all the way in and Shanks drooled. ‘So deep!’ his inner walls hugged the toy, only making the vibrations all the more intense.  
His cock pulsed having a dry orgasm. “Now Luffy fuck me with it please!” Luffy nodded, and began to thrust the vibe in and out. “Oh yes, oh yeah oh fuck yes!” Shanks had a feeling about the boy, this kid was a fast learner when it came to things that interested him. Luffy’s gaze never left him, taking every inch and detail and engraving it into his memory.  
Luffy had one hand on the toy, the other on a small remote, he slowly increased the intensity of the vibe and Shanks moaned happily. His ass was loving the attention, his dick pulsing in the fleshlight.  
Just when Shanks thought was gonna cum, Luffy stopped. “Ohh no Luffy don’t stop.” His slick poured out around the toy.  
“I just got an idea,” Shanks whimpered, he was so close. Luffy focused and his energy leaked out. “Wake up, heed my call and serve me!” The toys pulse.  
“Luffy what are you…ohhh fuck!” the fleshlight was sucking him. “Luffy wha-ahhh!” the vibe pulled out of him, it now had a face, and was grinning.  
“Shihihihi,” it laughed, before it began to vibrate on it’s own and it thrust into Shanks’ ass. It fucked him hard and fast at Luffy’s command, increasing it’s vibration every five thrusts.  
“Now Shanks can use his free hand for more things.” Luffy says. He was right, so Shanks moved his hand up to play with one of his nipples. It felt so good. He came and the toy swallowed up his seed, the toy in his ass drank his slick.  
The toys didn’t stop and kept attacking Shanks’ body. “F-Fuck Luffy!” he cried out, the toy in his ass found his sweet spot and began headbutting it. The fleshlight continued sucking his cock, but now began to move like it was riding Shanks. The red haired omega trembled, as he neared another orgasm. He hit it hard, getting rammed through the wall of pleasure and piercing new heights.  
He lay their drooling as the toys drank his seed and slick. “Okay guys, that’s enough.” the toys pulled off him. “You okay Shanks?” the man panted unable to form words at the moment.  
“Amazing!” he finally says and Luffy grins.  
“Can I join you? I can help satisfy your needs.” he asked hopefully.  
“No way, I can’t let a kid sail with us.” he says with a chuckle.  
“Fine, then I’ll find my own crew, and regardless of my sub sex I’ll become the king of the pirates and obtain the ultimate freedom!” he says, and Shanks shivers at those words.  
“Is that right,” he takes his hat and puts it on the boy’s head. “Maybe when your older and become a great pirate, you’ll have the power to claim the sea. If you do manage to become King of the pirates, you might have the power to claim me for your own.” he kissed the boy’s scarred cheek. “Return this hat to me when you’ve become a great man.”  
“I will, but until then.” he looked at the toys. “You two, I order you to listen to Shanks and help satisfy his needs.” the two stood up in some form of salute. “You can return these guys to me and I will take their place and satisfy you fully.”  
Shanks left, taking the gift Luffy gave him and the boy held onto the hat seeing it as his treasure.  
-x-  
“So that’s why you treasure your hat so, and the king of the pirates thing?” Zoro asks. Luffy grins and nods. Zoro blushed, getting hard from the story.  
“Shanks helped me a lot, I learned into my potential and what I was capable of.”  
“So you gonna mate this guy Shanks?” Zoro asked.  
“We all will, he’s an omega so we will all satisfy Shanks.” Zoro liked the sound of that. It made sense why Luffy saw so much potential in him, the man he admired was an omega and strong in his own right. Luffy saw past a person’s sub sex and saw Zoro for Zoro. His dreams, his goals, Luffy supported him.  
“Luffy-sama!” RowRow called out. The two looked up. “I heard a call for help, but when I approached the men climbed on.”  
“Stowaways?” They got up and when Luffy went for his big he was grabbed by the three mystery men.  
“Put him down,” he drew his swords. “Unless you wanna die!”  
“I don’t think you will attack, the captain of the ship wouldn’t allow a child to be harmed,” he held a sword to Luffy’s throat. Zoro was confused for a moment, then realized they had no idea Luffy was the captain.  
“We’ll be taking your ship, and if you resist we’ll kill the kid and you.” another of the men say. Luffy gave him a wink.  
“Just who are you guys?” he asked.  
“We work for Captain Buggy, Buggy the Immortal!” the third says. “We were bringing him some treasure, and some bitch tricked us and stole it!”  
“Shut up!” the second punched him. The first one, who was holding Luffy glared at Zoro.  
“I have a question. Why are you two naked?!” he snapped. Zoro didn’t even hide his nakedness. Zoro wasn’t 100% naked he was wearing his haramaki.  
“The captain of this ship, prefers me naked.” he says and sheaths his swords.  
“Wait, you’re not the captain? Who is?!” he shouts, and at this point Luffy releases his alpha aura, and the man holding him begins to sweat.  
Luffy touched him, and POOF!  
The male turned into a teddy bear. “Crap what the hell?” Zoro acted fast, beating the hell out of them. They got tied up, faces swollen. Luffy reverted the guy back to normal.  
“Damn this guy has devil fruit powers!” they struggled and got punches from Zoro.  
“Show some respect to my captain,” Zoro snapped.  
“This kid!?” they gasp, and Luffy grins and throws up a peace sign.  
“So then, where is your boss hiding?” he asks, and the male’s sweat. It didn’t take long for them to break. “We have our heading, let’s go RowRow!”  
“On it boss!” he sails towards the island.  
To be continued


	3. Thief Toys and Big Noses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Toy Luffy

Chap 3 Thief Toys and Big Noses

From the info they gained from the three stowaways. Buggy the Clown, aka Buggy the Immortal and his crew had taken over a small town. It seems they had chased all the people from there, and was using the two as target practice to test out their new weapons.

The boys got dressed, Zoro in a white shirt, black pants, boots and his haramaki. He didn’t bother with any underwear. Luffy was the same, wearing a red vest, blue shorts, sandals and his straw hat. He put on his back pack which was full of toys.

“Alright let’s go explore!” he left the trio as stuffed animals, and RowRow could defend himself if anyone showed up.

“Oi Luffy, hold up.” the boy turned and Zoro lifted him up and put him on his shoulders. “You keep a look out and give me directions.”

“Hehehe Zoro!” he ran his fingers through soft green hair. He pulled out a rubbed sword. “Let’s go!”

“Yes Captain!” Zoro set off with his captain on his shoulders.

Those goons weren’t kidding, the whole town was abandoned. Some buildings were wrecked others looked like they were plundered. “So this guy Buggy huh? Have you heard anything about him?”

“I did hear a little something, he’s supposedly sensitive about his nose, insulting it at all and he’ll kill you on the spot.”

“Sounds like a creep, I’ll kick his ass if he tries anything.” Zoro couldn’t help but chuckle. “So Luffy who are you looking for the crew?”

“Well we definitely need a musician!” he says, as he runs his fingers through Zoro’s hair massaging the scalp. The swordsman fought back a purr.

“W-Why is that?” he shivered.

“For when we party of course, the best pirates like to sing and dance right?” Zoro chuckled.

“Can’t argue with that.” Luffy listed off the basics, with Zoro as first mate, they’d need a navigator, a cook, a gunner, maybe even a striker.

“I learned how to fight, and my power got us a ship. RowRow can sail on his own for now, but if we gonna make it in the Grand Line we’ll need a proper navigator.” Luffy was so focused on explaining Zoro walked them into a dead end alley. “Zoro is kinda stupid!”

The male blushed, his sense of direction was in the negative numbers. “Still I’m happy Zoro is in my crew. Is Zoro happy?”

“Yes, I’m happy,” they walked out of the alley and ended up running into an orange haired girl. She was being chased by some of Buggy’s men.

They crossed paths, and the girl saw an opportunity. “Ohh Hubby!” she waved over at Zoro. “I see you brought junior with you, I’ll take him you deal with them.”

“Ehh? Oi!” the two were so stunned she grabbed Luffy and dashed behind him. “Huh?” Luffy blinked.

“Oh so this guy is her mate huh?” they drew their weapons. “Let’s kick his ass and bring him to Buggy-sama!”

“You lot are gonna kick my ass huh?” Zoro drew his swords. “Bring it on!” the swordsman mopped the floor with em.

“Whoa that guy is strong!” the girl says. “He must be an alpha this is my lucky day.” Luffy got free from her.

“Zoro!” Luffy ran out. “You did great!” he pet his head.

“Thank you captain,” Luffy’s praise made his heart flutter.

“Zoro? As in Pirate Hunter Zoro?” the girl came up to them. “Well that’s what people called me anyway, who the heck are you?” Zoro snapped.

“Easy there big boy, my name is Nami.” she got all close to Zoro, she drew circles in his chest with her finger. “It must be tough for a big strong alpha like yourself raising a kid all on your own.” she batted her eyelashes and Zoro began to sweat.

‘What’s up with this chick?’ he thought. “I’m a beta so I understand, how about me and you hook up.” That did it. Zoro laughed.

“Sorry lady, but I’m a beta.”

“You…a beta?” she leaned forward and sniffed at him. “But you have an alpha’s scent on you!”

“That’s me!” Luffy raised his hand. She looked down, then back to Zoro. “You? Him? You and him?!” It was Nami’s turn to burst into a fit of laughter.

Zoro twitched in anger. “Can I cut her!”

“No, let’s just ignore her.” Luffy says.

“Hey wait, you guys did save me, so I’ll treat you to some food.” She found a place still untouched, and made them both a meal.

Zoro was still annoyed with the woman. “It’s still hard to believe the great Pirate Hunter is a beta.”

“Oi!” he snapped but she continued.

“And his alpha is this little kid, hard to believe I’ve never heard of an alpha so young.”

“I’m 17,” Luffy says, and finishes his food.

“Ehh?” she looked at the boy. “No way!”

“Believe it or not, I am the alpha, and Zoro is my beta.” he finishes his tea.

“I see,” Zoro could tell by the look on her face she was scheming something. “Say how would you guys like to help a girl out?”

“Absolutely not,” Zoro says curtly.

“Now hold on,” she holds her hands up. “You see I’m a thief, and there’s nothing I like more than shaking down some pirates. We work together, you guys take down Buggy and collect the bounty and I take the treasure and any sea charts they have.”

“Sea charts? So you are a navigator?” Zoro gulped. ‘Please no…’ he wanted to face palm.

“That’s right, one day I plan to make a map of the whole world!” she says.

“So you are a navigator and a thief.” Luffy says and goes to his back pack. “You seem to hate pirates.”

“I do, I hate pirates! The only things I love in this world, are money and tangerines.”

Luffy pointed a strange gun at her. “I see, well the thing is we aren’t pirate hunters, we are pirates.” her face paled.

“Pirates!” she began to sweat. “Did I mention I love pirates.”

Luffy chuckled. “Listen tell you what, we need a navigator for our pirate crew. How about you join us?”

“Are you serious!” Nami and Zoro snap.

“Not really, you don’t seem like a very good person.” he says.

“What hey!” she snapped. She glared at Luffy and noticed his weapon wasn’t normal. ‘Is that a toy gun?’ it was like no revolver or pistol she’d ever seen before. Upon closer inspection it was clearly a cork gun, one of those toys that shot a cork attached to a string. She smirked. “Kids shouldn’t be going around playing pirate.”

“Playing?” he smirked. “I suppose you might think that.” he pointed it at her. With a quick pull of the trigger, the cork fired attached to something but it wasn’t a string it was rope! The cork zipped around Nami, and the girl found herself tied up.

“What?!” she gasped, falling to the floor.

“You shouldn’t underestimate pirates.” Luffy says, and Zoro gets up from the table.

Nami struggled to get free. “So what are we gonna do with her?” he ignored her. “We could just leave her here, I’m sure Buggy will find her eventually.”

“You can’t just leave me here!” she snapped. Luffy hummed. “Hey listen to me!” she growled, and seeing no other options released her Beta pheromones. “Please alpha…don’t leave me…” she purred

It was Zoro’s turn to growl, the foreign pheromones making him agitated. Luffy…it had no effect on.

‘Crap this is bad, my pheromone trick is my ace in the hole, no alpha can resist me.’ she began to sweat.

Luffy released his own alpha pheromones to help calm Zoro down. “We could leave her here, but I don’t like the state of this town.” he put his hand on his chin. “People were forced to leave in a hurry, it looks like this Buggy guy is controlling this town.” he closed his eyes in thought. “I got it, let’s go!”

-x-

Buggy was pissed beyond words. “You’ve failed!” he snapped. “You allowed the little thief to get away with my map of the grand line!”

His men flinched and began to sweat. “We are sorry captain, we looked for her everywhere.”

“Obviously not, cause if you looked everywhere, you’d have found her!” he snapped.

“Captain!” someone screamed. “Huh?” Buggy looked and saw one of his men running towards them. “What is it?”

“Someone is coming this way, they have the thief!” he says. “Oh? Interesting, looks like someone caught the thief after all, who is it?” Buggy asks, ready to reward whoever caught him.

“They aren’t apart of the crew, one’s a kid, but the other guy is Pirate Hunter Zoro!”

“WHAAAAATTTT!?” the men screamed.

“Pirate Hunter Zoro…has he come for my bounty? No matter, he is a swordsman I can handle him. Let them come, but prepare one of the special Buggy Balls just in case.” the men got to work.

Luffy, Zoro, and a tied up Nami arrived before Buggy and his crew. “So this guy is Buggy huh?”

“Yes that’s Buggy, aka Buggy the immortal!” Nami says. “Please I know you guys are pirates, but you can’t do this, he’s gonna kill me!” Luffy didn’t respond. “Fine then, you are just like all the other pirates, you are a monster!”

Zoro was about to cut her for insulting his alpha, but the boy smiled. “When dealing with pirates you gotta be willing to bet our life. So tell me Nami, are you willing to bet your life on me, or Buggy.”

She didn’t get to answer as they had to move forward. “Well this is a surprise, what is Pirate Hunter Zoro doing here with a kid and a thief?” Buggy rested on his fist, a smirk on his face. “Are you here as a friend or foe?”

The men aimed a cannon at them, and Nami tensed shaking in fear. Luffy gave Zoro a nod. “I was just passing by and I heard you guys were looking for a thief. I managed to catch her.”

“Yes, she stole something from me, nothing of importance to a pirate hunter like you.” he smiled. “Now if you’ll just hand her over to me, we can part with out any trouble.” One of his men near the cannon chuckled. “I wouldn’t try anything funny, inside that cannon is one of my special Buggy balls, it’s destructive power is incredible.”

“Well, I would like nothing more but to hand this troublesome woman over, but my captain has other plans.” Zoro pulled out the map Nami stole. “You won’t shoot not unless you want to destroy your precious map.”

“Your captain?” he raised a brow. “So the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro has joined the pirate side then, interesting.” he chuckled. “What are your terms?”

“First, you take the map and Nami goes free.” Zoro says, shocking Nami.

“You must be joking, she stole from me, she must pay!” Zoro figured that.

“Second, you will leave this village immediately and never come back.” Buggy’s eyes narrowed.

“What was that?” even Nami was shocked.

“You and your pirates have been treating this village as you own personal playground. My captain wants you guys gone.” Buggy twitched in anger.

“You don’t know who you are dealing with, men show him the power we possess.” The cannon was aimed towards the city. With one shot, boom 25% of the town was leveled. The cannon was loaded again. “I do not know who your captain is, but I will simply take my map back, kill you the girl and the kid.”

Zoro hands Luffy the map, and draws his swords. Buggy laughed. “So you intend to fight me?” he draws out his own knives, he licked one of the blades. “Then you will die flashily.”

Buggy and Zoro clashed, the big nosed pirate laughing as the blades met again and again. Zoro wasn’t known as the demon for nothing, he quickly diced Buggy to ribbons, the pieces falling into a pile.

He glared at Buggy’s men. “Now get lost.” the men were smirking. As their captain’s hand floated up, knife in hand, shooting forward to stab Zoro in the back…well he tried.

A dart came soaring in piercing Buggy’s knife and knocking it out of his hand. Buggy reformed chuckling. “Not bad kid.”

Zoro returned to Luffy’s side. “What the hell is he?”

“I ate the Chop Chop fruit, swords and bladed weapons have no effect against me. No swordsman can defeat me!” he laughed. “Hand over the map now, you have no idea the importance.”

“It’s a map that leads to the grand line.” Nami says. “You are planning to go there!”

“Of course, with my power and special Buggy balls I’ll dominate the grand line, I’ll become the next pirate king!” his crew cheered.

“Dream on big nose!” the whole crew froze. “The next king of the pirates will be me!” Luffy spoke.

“You are dead kid!” Buggy launched his hand, knife aimed right at Luffy. Nami flinched, while Zoro smirked.

Luffy caught the knife and broke it. “I’ve decided, you won’t be getting the map or Nami, and I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Men get the runt, kill him!”

“Aye!” they raised their swords.

“Zoro the cannon.” the two shared a look.

“Aye Captain,” the men and even Buggy froze.

“HE’S THE CAPTAIN!”

Luffy smirked. Zoro was able to flip the cannon over. The pirates freaked, the fuse was lit and Boom!

Using the explosion the trio escaped and Nami was released. “You guys are stronger than I thought.”

“So what are we gonna do now Luffy?” Zoro asked.

“Well he’ll come for his map, we just gotta wait.” Luffy sits down.

“Good, I’m gonna take a nap.” He laid down on the ground and put his head in Luffy’s lap. Luffy hums happily and runs his fingers through Zoro’s hair.

“You not gonna run?” he asks.

“Not like I have a choice, that freak is gonna chase me to get his hands back on that map. Plus he’s still got treasure to steal.” she crossed her arms. “That doesn’t mean I’m joining you, you guys are just making a good meat shield.”

To be continued

Chap 4 Confrontation : Toy vs Chop


End file.
